


Midnight

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Sammy!, But The Kind That Actually Happens, Finn is tired, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post Mpreg, Trans Poe Dameron, domestic AU, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn comes home from work and has a late night conversation with his husband. That's literally it. There's also the baby. He's involved a little bit.





	

The kids were tucked in, the stove was off, lunches were packed for tomorrow and sitting in a neat row by the sink. All in all, seems as though Poe had had a pretty productive day on his own with the kids. After dumping his charcoal-smelling clothes into the laundry hamper Finn crept into their bedroom, nearly smacking into the wardrobe on his way. In his defence he had been on his feet for the past twenty four hours. Why the hell did so many people need the fire department during a rainstorm?

Before climbing in to bed Finn patted around the wrinkled sheets and pillows, looking for something. Soon enough his hand skimmed something soft and squashy and squirming a little bit. A smile spread across Finn's face when a tiny hand curled around his finger. Poe really couldn't deal with being more than two feet away from his baby, could he?

"Hi." Finn whispered, scooping up Sam and smiling when he yawned a little, his two-month old face crinkling up like a prune. He really did look like a tiny Poe. It would be uncanny when he got a little older.

"Hey, give 'im back…" A rough voice complained. Finn smiled and turned on the lamp to see Poe watching him, half his face buried in his pillow. His shirt was buttoned wrong and his hair looked like it had been put through a tumble dryer. That and the vaguely fond look on Poe's face made Finn's heart twitch in his chest. Strange, considering he had had a decade to get used to that look. It was a bit like sunrise. You could watch one every day and be surprised every time.

"C'mon, you've had him to yourself all day. What's he doing out of his crib?" Finn asked, laying Sam down between them.

"Wanted something to cuddle. He's cozy. Feel." To prove his point Poe took Finn's hand and pressed it to Sam's satiny belly. It was pretty warm, but just pleasantly so. Who knew that infants could double as hot water bottles? "See?"

"It's cause he's so chubby." The little guy giggled as Finn tickled him under his chin and pressed a kiss to his squishy cheek, round and ruddy as an apple. 

"Don't be rude. He's just healthy. How was work?" Poe sat up and Finn crawled in beside him, scooping up Sam as he did and plopping him down on a pillow. He burbled appreciatively before rolling right off again, completely over the idea of holding up his own head. If this wasn't the laziest baby Finn had ever seen. Still pretty loveable, though.

"Not too exciting. Defibrillated some girl at a house party. Took a pill that didn't agree with her. When she woke up the first thing she wanted to know was if I had touched her. Said she had the grounds for a lawsuit if I had. A _thank you_ would've been enough..." 

"That's fucked up."

"Language." Finn chided, casting a pointed glance at Sam, who was sucking on his toes and curiously watching his parents go back and forth. "But yeah, it sorta was. Could've been a helluva lot worse, though." They both knew that all too well. All the proof they needed was in the scar on Finn's shoulder. It had faded a little bit, at least. The memories of that night, though, those were taking their sweet time. "A helluva lot worse."

"Doesn't make it right." Poe mumbled, pulling Sam close and burying his face in his dark brown curls. Finn sat up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling when Poe slumped against him and relaxed. It had taken a few kisses, but Finn was pretty tenacious. This never failed to get Poe's mind off things. Finn tried not to abuse that power too much.

"I'm okay, Poe." Finn assured him, pulling away after a minute or so had left Poe looking breathless. "You don't have to worry about me right now, got it?"

"Okay." Poe sighed, a kiss-drunk smile on his face. He traced his free hand down Finn's chest and poked at the pinch of softness that had appeared recently above his hip. It wasn't much, but it still made him giggle a bit. "Huh. Looks like you're not completely immune to the middle-age spread, dad."

Finn laughed and kissed Poe on the cheek, not mad at all. "What's the shame in it? Means I'm comfortable. Besides, there's muscle underneath. I bet I'm still strong enough to carry you."

"You can't carry me." Grinning like a fiend, Finn rolled out of bed and hooked one arm under Poe's knees, looping the other firmly around his back. Sensing what was about to happen Sam rolled out of Poe's arms with a giggle. Finn couldn't believe he was really doing this. "No. _No_ -" 

"Up we go." Once he got his footing Finn heaved Poe into his arms, smiling triumphantly when Poe cussed a bit too loudly and clung to his neck like a startled cat. Finn grinned down at Sam, who had flipped over and was giggling at how ridiculous his parents were. "See this, kiddo? And your Papá thought I wouldn't be able to do it." Poe grumbled something rueful into his neck and Finn laughed. "Ain't that right, Poe?"

"Oh, geez, wow, okay. Fuck, this is high up. Alright, Hulk, I think you've proven your point."

"If I'm the Hulk, what do I get to smash?" Finn teased, rocking Poe in his arms. His bad shoulder protested a little bit. After all, Poe was heavier than the last time they had tried this. Softer, too, but that was to be expected. Honestly, Finn kind of liked him better this way. Being married to a pillow had nothing but benefits.

"Okay, you're too old to say smash. Also fuck you. And sorry, pal. Bank's closed." Poe nodded at his crotch and Finn pouted. "I'll give you a ring when things are back in order. Shouldn't be longer than, I dunno, six months?"

"Anything I can do to speed up the process?" 

"Well, if you keep bringing home cupcakes I might consider pushing the date up a little bit. You are my most loyal customer, after all."

"I am? Do I get a loyalty card?" Finn asked hopefully. "It'd be great. I'll get a stamp for every orgasm I give you." At that suggestion Poe screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue at Finn. Apparently he was unamused.

"Never mind. You're never getting any. Ever. Bank's closed. Permanently. No more cash in the vault. Whole stock market's crashed, actually. Real unfortunate." 

"Don't tell me we're entering the Great Sex Depression."

"Yep. And that's the only thing you'll be entering anytime soon."

Finn laughed and pressed a kiss to Poe's cheek as he set him back down on the bed, careful so as not to wake Sam, who had dozed off again. Despite all their efforts he woke up to fuss right as Finn circled an arm around Poe's waist. Oh, right, parenting.

"Alright, Sammy. we get it." Poe sighed, scooping up their little squirming ball of hair and giggles. That's basically what babies were, on a good day.

"Sammy? What happened to Peanut?" Finn asked, helping Poe unbutton his shirt.

"Apparently that name's no longer relevant. The kids said he doesn't look like a peanut anymore. Apparently he looks more like a hairless dog. I disagreed, and Sammy was the compromise." Sam latched on to Poe's nipple after a few tries, his fat little fists curled up to his tummy. "He's been suspiciously good today. I think he's planning something."

"That a fact? At two months old?"

"Yup. He's a crafty l'il thing." Poe said, fondly rocking his little bundle back and forth. Sam hiccuped against Poe's chest and Finn laughed, watching the two of them.

"Maybe that craftiness'll come in handy. What d'you think he's gonna be when he grows up?" Finn asked as he burrowed against Poe's neck, feeling suddenly curious.

"Himself, I figure. Herself, themself, maybe. Whoever it is, the kid's bound to be grow up to be something." 

"That's true for most people, sweetheart."

"Guess it is." Poe traced his thumb over Sam's smooth brow, his own crinkling up in thought. "Do you ever wish kids just wouldn't do that, though?" he added, voice dropping a little bit. "I mean, if they didn't grow up, if they stayed just like this, we could always be sure that they were safe. We could always keep them happy and warm and they'd never have to deal with all of the hard stuff. They wouldn't know..."

"They wouldn't know that the world's anything other than perfect." Poe nodded and Finn sighed into his collar. "Ignorance is bliss, I guess." 

"Yeah. Hey, that reminds me. Y'know what Shara said earlier? She said she wanted to be a police officer."

"She did?"

"Yeah." It had been while they were walking home from school. Sam was napping in his stroller and Aiden was napping against Poe's chest, worn out after all the challenges a day at preschool had presented him with. Shara was talking non-stop, had been since they left the school. Poe must have passed on the chatter-box genes. Finn had said so on many occasions. 

"…I had an Oreo at lunch. That was fun. But class wasn't. It was boring and stupid and we had to make stupid crafts." Poe knew he should tell her not to call things stupid, but that struck him as rather hypocritical. After all, he had nearly yelled _fucking shit-fuck_ when a car had run the red light a couple streets back. He had kept it in, though. He was very proud.

"You've gotta try to get good grades anyways. Anything interesting happen?"

"I dunno." Most of her attention was on the caterpillar that was crawling up to her foot. "We talked about what we wanna be when we're grownups. I said police officer." 

"That so?" Poe tried not to let his emotions creep into his voice. Shara picked up on it, though.

"I know a police officer hurt Daddy." she said, walking with arms outstretched like a tightrope walker. "I wanna be a police officer 'cause of that. That's not okay. Police are s'posed to do good things. If I become a police officer, I'll do my best to do the good things and to stop the bad things. That way..." She fell back into step with him and smiled. "That way I know for sure that things are gonna be better, 'cause I'll be the one making them better."

"Making things better is never a bad idea." Poe confirmed, watching Shara twirl away from him, dancing across the sidewalk. "And it's okay if you change your mind, too."

"I know." But the look on her face said otherwise. Suddenly Poe remembered the first time his mom had taken him to an airfield, let him try on a helmet with a funny visor and a microphone that kept poking him in the nose and tangling in the long curls he always used to cover up his face. Poe hadn't been a very confident kid, for obvious reasons. Didn't smile much. But while Shara was explaining the sights and sounds and signals surrounding them something had clicked in Poe's head and a huge grin had spread across his face. He had found what he wanted to do, who he wanted to be.

Shara had been wearing that same smile.

"The city could do with someone like her." Finn said quietly, abruptly snapping Poe out of the memory. Poe nodded, but the lines in his forehead hadn't smoothed out.

"I doubt they'll want someone like her."

"So what? Has that ever stopped any of us? I've heard it said that we're a pretty tenacious bunch." 

"That we are." Poe agreed, dabbing at the milk that was dribbling down Sam's chin. Finn smiled and kissed him on the cheek, even though his brain was swirling with fears and worries. The logistics of it, Shara's chances of getting hurt, belittled, made to fight in a constant battle with a world that would be less than welcoming, they all struck him like a truck on the freeway.

The parent in him knew he should be worrying, fearing for his daughter. The rebel in him couldn't be prouder. Instead of letting the two sides battle it out, Finn just nuzzled closer to Poe and closed his eyes. The hypothetical future could be obsessed about some other day. Right now, with rain tapping rhythmically on their window, Poe's warmth at his side and Sam's sleepy little squeaks and purrs in his ear, Finn just wanted to sleep.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Poe asked, and as sleepy as he was Finn could hear the fear laced in with the nighttime quiet of his voice.

"Yeah. If it's what she really wants, I doubt anything's gonna be able to stop her." Because if Shara Rey Dameron was one thing, it was stubborn. Stubborn and willful and strong enough to get through whatever the world had in store for her. "Same goes for Sam. Aiden, too. This whole family just doesn't know when to quit." A grin tweaked the corner of Poe's lips and he laughed before curling up to Finn with Sam tucked between them. "Yeah, those Dameron genes are tenacious. Hey, what did Aiden say he wanted to be?" 

"A Starfleet Commander." 

"Figures."

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm tired


End file.
